onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Yuki no Mi
|class = Logia |user = Monet }} The Yuki Yuki no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into the element of "snow" at will. "Yuki" (雪) means "snow". It was consumed by Monet. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn herself into snow. Monet also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to her Devil Fruit's element, like Kuzan's Hie Hie no Mi powers. While the two Devil Fruits have similar abilities, there are two major differences between this fruit and that of the Hie Hie no Mi: Monet's intangibility for snow is not a solid form element unless it has been compressed, and unlike Kuzan, Monet cannot directly freeze her target solid. As a Logia, Monet can let physical attacks pass through her without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Busoshoku Haki, Kairoseki, and, in her unique case, heat. Her attacks can also be stopped if her body is broken apart before she can execute her attacks. Other than that, she is also vulnerable to other standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Monet's Logia power allows her to produce, control, and become snow. As a Logia she can turn herself into snow to avoid attacks by letting them pass through her. She can manipulate the density of the snow to form solid snow barriers. These barriers are extremely hard, making it difficult to destroy them, but she can easily pass through her snow barriers, she also has the ability to weaken someone and make them lose consciousness by hugging them, using her cold body to sap their own body heat. By transforming into snow she can secretly hide in snowstorms, as seen when she followed Trafalgar Law through the ice lands without being noticed. She can also release a massive snowstorm to take advantage of the cold to weaken her opponents in a similar way. She can also dive into the drifts from her snowstorm to move and attack quicker. She can also transform herself into a huge snow monster. In this form, her bite is not only strong, but cold enough to freeze and break the afflicted body part. Attacks * : Monet forms a barrier of snow around a nearby person or object. The barrier is quite strong as it took Luffy several Haki-imbued punches while in Gear Second to break it. It was first used to protect Caesar from Luffy's surprise attack. "Kamakura" is a snow hut. In the Viz Manga, the move is known as Igloo. * : Monet creates a snow hut with ten overlapping layers of Kamakura that cannot be easily broken. It was first used to trap Luffy, stalling him for more time to allow Caesar to escape. In the Viz Manga, this move is known as Ten-Layer Igloo. * : Monet creates a solid snow wall, it was used to stop Nami, Robin and Chopper from chasing after the children. It similars to Kamakura but it is a wall rather than a dome. The durability difference between Kamakura and Snow Wall is unknown but Zoro can slice Snow Wall easily. * : Monet turns to snow completely, surrounds and weakens her enemy with severe cold. While the enemy cannot move, Monet then becomes a large snow monster with long fangs (presumably made of solid snow) to attack them. The fangs can easily rip through flesh and bone, although the enemy does not bleed due to the wound freezing from the cold. It was used against Nami and Chopper but stopped by Robin. Later used on a G-5 Marine, taking a chunk out of his shoulder. This ability makes her alias "Snow Woman". The monster Monet becomes resembles the mythical creature Yuki-onna, a Japanese spirit depicted as a woman that lures travelers into blizzards and freezes them to death. * : Monet freezes feathers of her wings and they become sharpened solid snow blades capable of withstanding Zoro's swords. ** : After Snow Blade, Monet uses her wing to attack her enemy. She slashes with her wing as if she is using a katana. Trivia * This is the first canon Logia fruit that has been eaten by a female character. * Fitting in with the mythical creatures theme on Punk Hazard, this Devil Fruit makes Monet similar to a Yuki-onna, a Japanese spirit depicted as a woman that lures travelers into blizzards and freezes them to death. * This fruit is similar to the Hie Hie no Mi as both are Logia Devil Fruits and both are related to cold temperatures. References External Links * Snow - Wikipedia article on snow in general. * Hypothermia - Wikipedia article about the effect that Monet's body has when she hugs someone. * Snowstorm - Wikipedia article about the storms that Monet releases during her fights. * Yuki-onna - Wikipedia article about the mythical creature that Monet's abilitiy mimics. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia